Come back to bed
by Cella Ella
Summary: One-shot. "Não diga uma palavra, apenas venha e deite aqui comigo. Porque estou prestes a colocar fogo em tudo que vejo. Eu te quero tanto que voltaria atrás no que acredito." - Trecho da música Edge of desire do John Mayer. AH/AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: Antes de mais nada preciso agradecer de joelhos a minha beta **BeeJelly** pela paciência em corrigir a penca de erros que eu comento enquanto escrevo. Sua linda, brigada pelos toques, pelas sugestões e pelos comentários fofos de sempre. Mwah!

O/s dedicada à **Gabi**, minha amiga linda que foi morar no Rio de Janeiro e me deixou sem companhia pra ir ao cinema. Brigada pela paciência comigo, você sabe do que falo. Tchamo!

Apesar dessa fic ter o mesmo nome de uma música do meu _lindo_ John Mayer, a música tema é outra, embora seja dele também. O link pra ouvi-la está no rodapé dessa página.

Divirtam-se! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

**Edge of Desire - John Mayer***

Eu não conseguia entender o fascínio que ela tinha por aquele sofá velho e empoeirado. O jeito como dormia – enroscada nas próprias pernas, com a cabeça pendendo para o lado – fazia parecer o lugar mais confortável do mundo; dava vontade de deitar junto com ela e dividir o sono que exalava lentamente.

Fiquei um tempo observando-a inconsciente até perceber que seu pescoço estava acomodado de uma forma estranha; se eu não agisse, ela acordaria no dia seguinte com um baita torcicolo. Com extremo cuidado a peguei no colo sentindo seu corpo mole buscando aconchego em meus braços. Sorri abertamente e lhe dei um beijo estalado na testa.

Quando cruzei o corredor que levava ao quarto, notei que estava sendo observado por um par de olhos preguiçosos, mas muito atentos. Os braços finos que rodeavam meu pescoço moveram-se lentamente em direção ao meu peito. Dedos finos brincaram com a gola da camisa que eu vestia e isso me dizia que ela estava desperta.

"O que houve?" seu olhar era intenso, mas a voz permanecia sonolenta.

"Shhh, não foi nada. Você dormiu no sofá de novo." respondi colocando-a na cama. Mordi o interior das bochechas ao vê-la se espreguiçar sem me largar. Precisei apoiar os joelhos na borda do colchão ou cairia sobre o corpo magro, porém cheios de curvas nos locais certos.

"Estava estudando e nem vi quando peguei no sono."

"É a terceira vez essa semana, Bella. Você está exausta e insiste em continuar estudando até de madrugada." ralhei sem rispidez.

"Preciso fazer isso, Edward. As provas finais começam na semana que vem." ela resmungou, mas voltou a esconder os dedos nos cabelos da minha nuca. Sua expressão era serena, mas seu olhar irradiava _calor_.

"Se continuar desse jeito você vai acabar se dando mal nos exames. Qual foi a última vez que teve uma noite de sono completa, hein?" questionei preocupado e ela fechou a cara, emburrada. Puxou meu rosto para junto do seu e foi inevitável que eu caísse em cima dela.

Rimos da posição desajeitada de nossos corpos, entretanto permanecemos da mesma forma. Era gostoso.

"Não brigue comigo." Bella pediu roçando o nariz na lateral do meu maxilar; minhas mãos apoiadas em cada lado de sua cabeça apertaram involuntariamente os lençóis.

"Você é uma teimosa." sibilei próximo ao seu ouvido e ela retrucou com uma risadinha abafada.

"Por que ao invés de reclamar, você não faz algo pra me relaxar? Estou precisando tanto de carinho, amor." murmurou manhosa aplicando pequenos beijos em meu queixo.

"Então me diga o que você quer." demandei puxando as mãos miúdas para entrelaçá-las às minhas. Bella remexeu o corpo sobre o meu e pude sentir quando as pernas torneadas encaixaram-se em meus quadris.

"Você sabe o que eu quero." sussurrou com os lábios juntos aos meus. Seu hálito fazia cócegas e deixava minha boca salivando.

"Não vou fazer nada enquanto você não pedir."

"Edward..." choramingou tentando me beijar, mas eu desviei o rosto do contato.

"Bella" murmurei rindo e ela bufou exasperada.

"E depois você me chama de teimosa, argh!" puxou meu cabelo de leve, me obrigando a encará-la. O marrom de suas íris crispavam o desejo que eu começava a sentir pela forma como seu corpo se agitava contra o meu.

"Faça amor comigo." ela suplicou com a boca na minha e eu não esperei um segundo a mais para tomá-la nos braços. O gosto doce da língua quente lambendo meus lábios era delicioso.

Desde que vi Bella pela primeira vez soube que teria sérios problemas - ela não era o tipo de garota que eu poderia conviver apenas como amigo. Havia algo nela que fazia meu coração bater mais rápido e despertava minhas mãos para vida. Perto dela eu não tinha controle de minhas ações; como se eu perdesse o comando do próprio corpo, que só reagia conforme a vontade dela.

Alice, minha irmã mais nova, sempre dizia que eu me apaixonei por Bella à primeira vista. Nunca parei para pensar sobre tal assunto, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa: ela me enfeitiçou assim que seus olhos pousaram nos meus. Se isso podia ser descrito como amor, então talvez a baixinha petulante e metida a sabichona estivesse certa.

Era praticamente impossível resistir aos encantos da morena de sorriso fácil e jeito de menina. E tudo parecia perder sentido quando ela fitava com um pouco mais de atenção, como se as gotas de chocolate pudessem tocar sua alma e roubar seus maiores segredos. Era nesse momento que você percebia que não havia como fugir; ela já o amarrara em sua magia sedutora.

"Vem, Edward." Bella pediu com impaciência enquanto tentava se livrar da minha camisa. Dei-lhe um beijo rápido e me afastei para tirar a roupa.

Sem perder tempo, ela removeu a blusa folgada que usava, aproveitando para jogar a calcinha pequena na ponta da cama.

Suas mãos eram infinitamente menores que as minhas, mas muito mais eficientes na hora de me despir. Ela riu alto quando me atrapalhei com a calça do pijama e passou a me ajudar, empurrando a peça com calma para longe do meu corpo.

"Você é tão desajeitado quando está com tesão." Bella comentou brincando com meu membro rígido ainda coberto pela cueca boxer.

"A culpa é toda sua." sibilei meio sem fôlego.

"É, eu sei disso." deu uma piscadela convencida antes de puxar a última peça que me impedia de ficar nu.

Seu olhar ferino varreu cada ponto do meu corpo, me deixando ainda mais _duro_. Como se isso fosse realmente possível.

Sem ser capaz de esperar mais, voltei a cobrir seus lábios em um beijo intenso, mas tão lento que a fez gemer várias vezes em protesto. Bella era extremamente ansiosa e eu soube disso no primeiro momento em que provei seu gosto.

Começamos a namorar na semana de calouros da faculdade e o fato de sermos colegas de curso – ao invés de atrapalhar nosso relacionamento – serviu para consolidá-lo. Nos dávamos tão bem que não foi surpresa quando passamos a dividir um apartamento localizado nos arredores da universidade.

Dormir e acordar todos os dias ao lado dela era uma das maiores alegrias da minha vida. De vez em quando ela questionava minha adoração por vê-la dormir e nem eu sabia como explicar na verdade, mas contemplá-la relaxada e abandonada em meus braços era maravilhoso.

Mas ela agora estava longe de parecer tranquila; sua mandíbula trincava, dando ao rosto de boneca uma expressão birrenta. Os lábios vermelhos levavam uma surra dos dentes pequenos e as mãos não paravam de tentar chamar minha atenção ao acariciarem meu sexo muito rígido com destreza. Eu adorava sentir a palma macia deslizando com facilidade enquanto usava o indicador para atiçar a cabeça de um jeito que só ela sabia fazer.

"Eu preciso de você, Edward." Bella murmurou sem deixar de me masturbar. Rapidamente segurei-a pelos pulsos e inverti nossas posições, colocando-a sentada em meu colo. Achei que ela fosse reclamar, mas o sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios me provou o contrário.

"Assim é melhor." expliquei acomodando-a melhor sobre as pernas. Eu podia sentir a delicadeza de seu sexo roçando levemente no meu. E isso era bom pra caramba.

"Uhum... _muito_ melhor." concordou com uma risadinha baixa que causou uma série de arrepios em meu corpo.

Se ela soubesse o quanto aqueles risos engraçados eram excitantes...

Beijei-a com vontade, arranhando os dentes em seu lábio inferior inchado; ela repuxou meus cabelos enquanto tentava escalar meu corpo de modo que meu membro tocasse um de seus muitos pontos sensíveis. Gemeu na minha língua ao encontrar o exato estímulo que procurava.

Nossas bocas devoravam uma a outra com fervor, mas Bella interrompeu o contato, me fazendo encará-la com o cenho franzido. Saiu de cima de mim o suficiente para _me _guiaraté sua entrada muito úmida. Ao voltar a sentar em meu colo, pude senti-lame abrigando com o calor agradável de seu corpo. Foi puro instinto o suspiro prolongado que ambos soltaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

Nenhum dos dois teve a coragem de se movimentar e ela me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida em desafio convidando-me a iniciar nossa dança íntima. Com as mãos espalmadas em cada lado de seus quadris a deslizei por minha extensão, fazendo-a cravar as unhas no final de minha nuca e jogara cabeça para trás rendida. Seu ventre contraiu quando ela acelerou o ritmo em que eu a penetrava.

"Mais devagar, amor. Eu não quero gozar logo." avisei acalmando nossos movimentos.

Ela pareceu acatar meu pedido, pois reiniciou o vai e vem com uma lentidão enlouquecedora.

Minha cabeça rodou e eu precisei encostá-la no vale entre seus seios, imediatamente sentindo o gosto do suor que escorria da pele quente. Aproveitei também para abocanhar a carne tão macia, deixando a língua brincar com os bicos rígidos o tempo que fosse necessário.

Bella uma vez confessou que amava a maneira como eu dava _tratamento especial _ aos seus seios; como delirava ao sentir meus dentes apertando os mamilos pontudos para em seguida lamber e chupar forte a protuberância rosada. Eu me sentia o cara mais convencido do mundo por saber que a fazia perder a cabeça com um simples toque de lábios e língua.

Seu peito arfava acompanhando o ritmo de subida e descida do corpo e ela ria da minha dificuldade de colocar seus seios em minha boca. Meu nariz batendo de vez em quando nos mamilos a fazia grunhir lânguida, recuando as investidas para que eu finalmente voltasse a beijar aquela parte dela que me deixava maluco.

Demorei tempo demais degustando o sabor maravilhoso dos bicos, agora extremamente avermelhados, e isso acabou fazendo com que Bella mal movesse os quadris sobre os meus. Ainda com a boca ocupada, vaguei as mãos até suas costas e encontrei a linha bem marcada de sua coluna; passei as pontas dos indicadores pela pele suave e consegui a reação que tanto queria.

"Edward..." meu nome escapou como uma prece carregada de adoração. O sorriso estampado em meu rosto chegava a ser ridículo de tão grande que era.

Deitei-a na cama novamente, desfazendo por alguns segundos a conexão de nossos corpos; puxei uma de suas pernas e a coloquei sobre meu ombro, voltando assim à penetrá-la profundamente. Bella gritou descontrolada e procurou minha boca com um beijou que secou o ar de meus pulmões. Nossos movimentos eram intensos e muito fortes e eu fiz questão de lhe dar o máximo de prazer que ela pedia.

Bella me olhou daquele jeito meio suplicante e eu sabia que ela estava muito perto de um orgasmo.

"Oh meu Deus..." sibilou vagamente ao mesmo tempo em que salpicava beijos molhados em meu pescoço.

"Estou quase lá, Edward. Muito_, muito_ perto." suspirou serpenteando sob mim, fazendo com que seus seios riscassem meu peito em uma deliciosa fricção - quase tão boa quanto aquela que dominava nossos sexos unidos.

"Olha pra mim, Bella." pedi afastando algumas mechas de seu cabelo que estavam grudadas na testa úmida. Ela concordou com um aceno vago de cabeça, mas permaneceu de olhos cerrados.

"Bella."

"Hummm..."

"Olha pra mim, amor. Eu preciso te ver enquanto te faço gozar." sussurrei alternando o mover de meu sexo no seu. Se eu entrasse com um pouco mais de força, seu orgasmoa faria explodir.

Com um esforço imenso, Bella bateu os cílios lentamente até deixar que meu olhar encontrasse o seu. Deslizei o mínimo possível e ela tremeu sob mim, abrindo e fechando os lábios como um peixinho fora d'água.

Vê-la daquele jeito, sem controle, perdida em um gozo que eu lhe proporcionei era algo impossível de ser descrito com palavras.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward, oh meu Deus..." ela sibilava novamente me fazendo sentir tal qual uma divindade.

Continuei penetrando-a e ela remexeu-se no colchão, acariciando meu peito com a ponta das unhas pequenas. Foi a minha vez de fechar os olhos e começar a sentir os primeiros espasmos de prazer em meu corpo.

Eu estava chegando perto e por isso descansei a cabeça no vão entre seu pescoço e ombro, respirando fundo ao sentir o aroma sensual que exalava de sua pele suada.

"Deixa?" pedi mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

"Você está sem camisinha." ela lamentou, me encarando meio receosa. Eu estava tão desesperado por alívio que faria de tudo para conseguir o que queria.

"Faz tanto tempo, amor. Me deixa gozar dentro de você. _Por favor_." não me importava em implorar o que quer que fosse para aquela mulher.

Ela tinha o comando de meu corpo e eu seria dela pelo tempo que me quisesse.

"Edward." ela ainda tentou argumentar, mas o meu olhar angustiado a fez soltar um suspiro derrotado. "Tudo bem." sorriu enviesado e me deu um selinho gentil nos lábios úmidos.

Bella não se dava bem com anticoncepcionais e por isso éramos obrigados a transar com camisinha. Eram raras as vezes que permitíamos um pouco de irresponsabilidade e eu não poderia ficar mais agradecido quando isso acontecia.

Sentir o resultado do meu orgasmo inundando-a era simplesmente fantástico.

Libertei meu membro da agonia e deixei escapar um rugido abafado ao notar que Bella se contraíapara me receber dentro dela. Seu rosto estava parado junto ao meu e ela arfava rudemente sobre a pele de meu queixo. Deus, ela era tão perfeita. _E tão minha_.

Quando nossos gemidos transformaram-se em um silêncio tranquilo, eu a fitei instantaneamente notando o brilho avassalador de seu olhar. Seu nariz de botão roçou no meu por incontáveis vezes e ela soltou aqueles risinhos excitantes que me deixavam com cara de bobo.

"Te amo." murmurou encaixando seu lábio inferior no meu superior e sugando-o de leve.

"Te amo mais." reforcei sabendo que não precisava de palavras para fazê-la acreditar naquilo.

Minha cabeça encontrou o abrigo de sempre na lateral de seu peito e ela afundou as mãos nos meus cabelos, desarrumando-os do jeito que fazia desde a primeira vez que transamos. Ela gostava de vê-los bagunçados e eu fazia qualquer coisa para ganhar um de seus sorrisos graciosos.

Bella caiu no sono rapidamente, com as mãos quietas na minha cabeça. Com cuidado para não perturbá-la, me afastei - não sem antes beijar o topo de cada um de seus seios. As batidas do coração dela estavam calmas e compassadas; refletiam as minhas.

Saí da cama sentindo os músculos das costas rígidos; estiquei-me durante um tempo e quando ia seguir para o banheiro, ouvi uma voz doce esgueirando-se de forma tímida.

"Volta pra cama, Edward." Bella pediu e eu me virei para fitá-la, encontrando-a ainda de olhos fechados. Ela estava dividida entre o sonho e a realidade, quase totalmente adormecida.

"Já volto, amor." respondi mesmo sabendo que ela não compreenderia o que acabara de dizer.

Por ela eu _sempre_ voltaria.

**~~FIM~~ **

***Edge of desire (John Mayer) : http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=dc4vcEoWBFw&feature=player_embedded **

* * *

><p><strong>E então, o que acharam? *roe as unhas de nervosismo* Sejam boazinhas e me deixem saber se gostaram ou não. Aquelas que deixarem review vão ganhar uma surpresinha como reply! Quem deixar review anônima e quiser ganhar também, é só deixar o email na review - seguindo o esqueminha: fulano (arroba) email (ex: hotmail  yahoo , etc) (ponto) (com) (se tiver br no final coloquem a palavra ponto entre paranteses seguido do br tbm entre parenteses). Qualquer dúvida, e pra quem tiver twitter, basta me seguir no (arroba) cella_es. Falem comigo por lá que eu mando a surpresinha pro email de vocês!**

**Espero que tenham gostado, essa one-shot me deu um trabalho do cão pra escrever, ou melhor, _reescrever_, já que eu precisei escrevê-la novamente no caderno e passar pro word, por causa de uma maldito bug do meu computador. O que eu não faço pra agradar vocês, hein? *pisca* HAHAHAHA**

**Não esqueçam das reviews!**

**Até mais, **

**beijo, Cella**

**AH! Quase esqueci! HAHAHA A o/s tem capa e vocês podem conferi-la no meu perfil aqui no FF, ok?**

**Mwah!**


	2. Outtake Come back to bed

**N/A:** Provavelmente todo mundo que receber esse alerta de update vai se perguntar porque diabos eu estou postando algo que todo mundo já leu, mas eu tenho uma explicação: como já mandei pra todo mundo esse outtake via review e já não tenho mais tempo de responder as novas reviews, resolvi upar o doc aqui para que todo mundo que ler a shot também leia o outtake. Maneira justa de agradar todo mundo, já que vocês foram extremamente gentis comigo.

Pra quem nunca leu, espero que curtam esse outtake e pra quem já leu, aproveitem para reler. A gente se vê! Mwah!

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake – Come Back to me.<strong>

Ele estava deitado de costas pra mim e sua respiração ressonava tranquilamente um sono profundo. Os primeiros raios da manhã começavam a entrar pelas frestas da cortina fina e banhavam o quarto com uma luz tímida. Suspirei alto e estiquei o corpo no meu lado da cama, fitando o teto um pouco envolto pela penumbra do quase amanhecer.

Ouvi um riso fraco e saltei para o lado, apoiando o queixo no braço esquerdo dele, que imediatamente me lançou um olhar alegre e muito brilhante. A cor esverdeada era _exatamente_ a mesma do par de bolinhas de gude que me fitava com curiosidade.

"Ops, acho que acordamos a _mamãe_." Edward sibilou enquanto acariciava a mão gorducha do bebê acomodado de maneira protetora junto ao seu peito. O sorriso que exibia apenas uma gengiva muito vermelha e uma grande quantidade de saliva fez meu coração acelerar de maneira considerável.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquela criaturinha de pele muito clara e bochechas coradas era minha. O produto perfeito de minha união com o homem mais gentil e apaixonado que existia.

Dificil era entender como alguém como eu havia ganhado tantos presentes na vida sem realmente achar que merecia. Edward foi o primeiro deles e através dele obtive a joia mais preciosa que possuía. _Abby_ fazia parte de nossas vidas – efetivamente falando – há quase seis meses e desde então eu era a personificação da felicidade suprema. Modéstia parte minha filha era o bebê mais lindo do mundo.

"O que você está aprontando, _gordinha_?" sibilei pulando sobre Edward para plantar um beijo na barriga fofa da criança. Abby gargalhou daquele jeito gostoso que só bebês são capazes de fazer e contagiou a mim e ao pai. Risos incontroláveis já haviam virado rotina em nossa casa.

"Ela está acordada há mais de duas horas e de uma hora pra outra achou que brincar com a minha boca seria um passatempo legal." ele explicou enquanto eu sentava ao seu lado de modo que Abby ficasse no centro da cama, entre nós dois.

"Observe" aproximou o rosto da mãozinha do bebê e eu vi quando o dedinho indicador rumou em direção à sua boca.

Abby tentava tocar nos dentes de Edward, mas toda vez que fazia isso, ele fechava os lábios e os apertava suavemente sobre a pele delicada. Era nessa hora que ela guinchava uma risada que durava tempo suficiente para me deixar encantada. Eu a amava tanto que sentia meu corpo inteiro preenchido por aquele sentimento tão forte e poderoso.

Os olhos muito verdes derramavam lágrimas de alegria que se perdiam sob os cachos meio aruivados de seus cabelos; as bochechas redondas e macias ganhavam um tom vermelho adorável e a boquinha de botão rasgava um delicioso sorriso careca.

"Por que você precisa ser tão linda desse jeito, hein?" baixei meu rosto para beijar a testa quente de meu bebê e arrastei a ponta do nariz no seu; ela riu e enroscou a mão pequena em meus cabelos, tentando colocá-los na boca. Afastei-me o suficiente para não deixá-la fazer aquilo e me voltei para Edward, que tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios. "Você terá muita dor de cabeça no futuro."

"É o preço que se paga por casar com uma mulher deslumbrante como você." ele deu de ombros e eu gargalhei; voltei meu rosto em direção ao seu e lhe dei um selinho carinhoso.

"Bom dia."

"_Muito_ bom." ele respondeu subindo os lábios até minha testa e deixando um beijo no local.

Abby murmurava alguns sons engraçados e eu a encarei curiosa; seus dedinhos incansáveis tateavam o anel de ouro em minha mão esquerda, exatamente igual aquele que Edward usava há quase um ano e meio. Nos casamos pouco depois de nossa formatura, já que eu descobri que estava grávida durante os preparativos da festa de encerramento do curso.

Edward tentou tirar uma mecha de cabelo do rostinho de Abby e isso pareceu chamar sua atenção, já que ela agarrou o dedo do pai para inspecionar a aliança dele também. Rimos alto e nenhum dos dois foi capaz de mover as mãos para longe do bebê gracioso.

Não sei precisar por quanto tempo ficamos ali observando-a em sua curiosidade infantil, mas eu poderia afirmar que tanto Edward quanto eu desejaríamos ficar naquela cama cheirando a perfume de bebê e risinhos agudos para sempre.

**[…]**

* * *

><p><strong>Então, o motivo de eu postar esse outtake aqui no FF também a ver com a nova one-shot que postei, que fala justamente sobre essa família linda. Já que agora vocês conhecem Gordinha Abby podem muito bem dá uma passadinha lá no link da nova os para ler um pouco mais sobre ela. A nova shot se chama "A beautiful day" e eu espero que vocês gostem: http : / / www. fanfiction. net /s / 7000681 / 1 / *retirem os espaços***

**É isso, a gente se vê. Té mais!**

**Cella. **


End file.
